for the love of fall
by uniqueBTR
Summary: this is a request for a loving fan of my work jakieloveslogan I hope you like it an everyone else please read its not that bad!


**hi guys sorry for not writing for a while i been busy with school and homework then my friends felt like i never hang with them no more so i been busy with them too and now i just caught my sisters cold and i feel horrible and i bout to kill my self with this cold i had sneezed yesterday at school and i almost ran into a wall ... i have no response to that and i almost fell down the stairs at home today by sneezing so much .. this cold is trying to murder me .. lol any ways this story is for jackieloveslogan and it's just a one-shot about jackie and Logan so pretty much just fluff and smut for ya! so i hope you like it!...**

it's a warm fall day and you see a couple walking though a park holding hands and talking then the guy makes a joke and the girl laugh's

as they walk thought te park they walk past a play-ground and kids paying on the swings and slides and hanging off the monkey bars and there loving parents watching them on the bench

as the couple walks more in the park the boy spots a pile if leaves and looks at his adoring girls friend then pulls her hand and runs to the pile and then jumps in the pile while pulling the girl down with him and you see a explosion of colorful leaves get thrown in the air and back down on the laughing couple ..

jackie: really Logan that's the 3rd pile today you thrown me in ..

Logan: well you can't say it wasn't fun!..

as they keep laughing an old man in his 50's looks at them with anger..

the man: upmmmm..

the two look at him then have guilt across their face

jackie: im soo sorry sir.. its his fault..

then points to Logan...

Logan: hey! well she thought of it first!...

then the man hands Logan the rake and Logan takes the hint..

*2 hours later*

Logan: ok... done..

and he looks at the man with hot chocolate in his hand and the news paper in the other

then the old man takes notice of the park that has trash bags full of leaves all around then he smiles and tells them to go

Logan puts the rake down and he walks over to his girlfriend jackie to tell her that he's done

as he walks up to her she starts to laugh

Logan: whats sooo funny!?

2 little kids are behind Logan making stinky faces and sticking there tounges out at him and her

jackie: them!

and points to the kids and Logan turns to see and the kids go running off screaming and laughing...

Logan: haha! kids are very strange?

jackie: haha! not as strange as your friend Carlos i worry about him sometimes..

Logan: ha, yeah Carlos is strange .. well let's go home and get warm

then he hugs jackie and they walk home ..

*10 minutes later*

jackie and Logan get in the house and take their jackets off and jackie hangs them up while Logan starts a fire n the fireplace

Logan: ah! nice and toasty!

jackie: well im making hot coco..

when she walks in the kitchen Logan takes his shoes off and grabs a blanket then goes to the radio and plays some soft music to set the mood then he sits in front of the fire with the blanket on him waiting for the hot coco to arrive

then when jackie comes backing the living room she sees Logan waiting for her she walks over and sits with him

then Logan drapes the cover over the both of them and they snuggle with each other while looking in the fire and drinking the hot liquid

jackie: ah! Logan this is nice..

then snuggles more into Logan and he smiles and sets his chocolate down near the fire to keep it warm..

Logan: well i think its wonderful to be near you

then he kisses her and retracks back then jackies sets her chocolate near Logan's mug and kisses him back then Logan hugs her closer to him and then leans back ..

jackie takes this as good sign and gets on top of Logan and they start to make out ..

Logan rolls him and jackie over for he's on top now then he slowly takes off his shirt and pants and now he is only in his boxers while on top of her

then he bends down to kiss her again and she kisses back then Logan slowly moves her top off of her then unbutton her pants

she gets undress till she's in her underwear and then the moment gets more heated than the flames in front of them and she moans into the kiss which Logan takes as a good sign and then he snakes his fingers behind her and unhook her bra then she takes off her bra for him and revels her nice sized breast then Logan leaves trails of kisses down to her breast and then takes one of the nipples and sucks on it

she moans louder and tangles her hands in is hair then he moves to the other nipple and sucks on that one and she arches her back at the touch then she moves her hands down to Logan's waist band at his boxers and she slides the Boxers down to his knees and Logan gets it off the rest of the way and in front of her is Logan's penis and she smiles at the sight of it and then move her hand near it and slowly glide her hand up and down the shaft and then she sucks the head slowly and licks around to make him feel good

then she takes her hands away and try's to take in the penis and licks circles around it which makes Logan arch his back and pant loud then she hum's to make him come close

Logan is clawing the floor at how good this feels then she comes from him with a pop sound then she takes off her panties and crawl back to Logan's face and kisses him with passion and with lots of tenderness

then she slowly gets off of him and he gently pushes her n the floor again and kisses her then he penetrates her with his growing dick she claws his back with her nails and moan loud and calls out his name

jackie: ohh... god yes!... logie... oh... so good!...

then he moves in and out of her with high-speed she cry out more knowing she can't get enough .. then she screams on top of her lungs

jackie: OH GOD! LOGAN! YES!

the she cums once at her point not so later after he cums right after they lay there him on top of her panting to get their breath back and they both smile at each other and kiss once again then break apart ..

Logan: wow this was a fun fall day!

then they both laugh and Logan pulls the cover over them both and cuddle till they fall asleep in each others arms..

**thanks for reading and i hoped you liked it jackieloveslogan so.. please fav this story and follow/fav me! lol with ~unique love~**


End file.
